Delish
Lyrics Funny Man: Funny Man, call me Randy Savage Say "oh yeah," I could do some damage I play the field like a West Coast captain White CKs, you know that I'm sagging Get down 'cause the moon is out I'm Undead, that's without a doubt See me transform, what's that all about? I'm a freak with some fangs, get some pussy now Dr. Feel Good expedition Check my brand, it's called Funny Delicious Rub my lamp while I grant your wishes 'Hood magic for all y'all bitches Danny: This is how we rock it for the ages We make you fucking famous Da Kurlzz and Danny: I thought I told you it's about to go down Da Kurlzz: (Come on!) Danny: This is how we rock it for the ages You wonder how we made it Da Kurlzz and Danny: I thought I told you it's about to go down Da Kurlz: (Come on!) Funny Man: Piece on my lap with the pistol grip Slip back to the cut, no need to trip Rip back the bong, so I can take a hit Yeah, ease my mind, I need to get lit You know I'm one of a kind The rims I roll are super-sized Like ol' Big Macs without the fries I need a shake, girl, roll inside Too worthless, get you rocking Once we roll, there ain't no stopping I'm so high like Mary Poppins Supercalifragili- yo, suck my dick! Danny: This is how we rock it for the ages We make you fucking famous Da Kurlzz and Danny: I thought I told you it's about to go down Da Kurlzz: (Come on!) Danny: This is how we rock it for the ages You wonder how we made it Da Kurlzz and Danny: I thought I told you it's about to go down Da Kurlz: (Come on!) (Come on!) Da Kurlzz and Funny Man: It's about to go... Funny Man: From the top and the bottom, the bottom to the top It's all good if the party don't stop From the top and the bottom, the bottom to the top All ya'll bitches better take another shot Danny: We keep it on this broken key, put your hands up now Light it up and smoke them trees, blow it out with the crowd We keep it on them broken keys, so put your hands up now Light it up and smoke them trees 'cause it's about to go down Funny Man: (It's about to go down) Danny: This is how we rock it for the ages We make you fucking famous Da Kurlzz and Danny: I thought I told you it's about to go down Da Kurlzz: (Come on!) Danny: This is how we rock it for the ages You wonder how we made it Da Kurlzz and Danny: I thought I told you it's about to go down Da Kurlz: (Come on!) Danny: This is how we rock it Da Kurlzz, Danny, and Funny Man: (It's about to go down) Danny: This is how we rock it Da Kurlzz, Danny, and Funny Man: (It's about to go down) Funny Man: Yeah... Suck my dick! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, vocals *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar Trivia *The title of the song is derived from the name of Funny Man's fictional brand mentioned in the first verse, "Funny Delicious." *This is the second song featuring Funny Man as the lead vocalist, after No Other Place. *This song is one of the rare occasions where Da Kurlzz has some type of vocals other than screams. In this case, he shouts and provides backup vocals throughout the song. **Other instances of this are on California, No. 5, The Natives, Bitches, and Street Dreams. Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Danny Category:Funny Man Category:Songs Category:Bonus tracks Category:Notes from the Underground